1. Field of Invention
The presenting invention relates to a manufacturing method for an aluminum alloy wheel rim. Particular reference is made to this manufacturing method wherein the structural strength of the aluminum alloy wheel rim is enhanced-and improved together with other advantages.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional metallic wheel rim is produced by the lathe blade and technology involving spinning operation techniques and procedures. During the spinning operation of a conventional wheel rim, the turning lathe blade apparently cuts and hence breaks the structure of metallic crystals of wheel rim. In addition, the manufacturing duration by spinning operation of a conventional wheel rim takes a long period of time. As a result, the process by itself actually renders weaknesses in the structure of the wheel rim, while reducing productivity and the quality of fabrication of wheel rim is diminished. Furthermore, the high temperature at which a wheel rim blank is supposed to be maintained at is reduced apparently during long period of manufacturing process, thereby contributing to a lessen structural strength and quality of a conventional wheel rim.